<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Battle Cut Short by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645930">A Battle Cut Short</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/M, Feeding, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Orthop. Instead of Eridan doing...his thing on the meteor, the fight is interrupted by Feferi and she makes it so Eridan is powerless before her. And while she's at it, makes the poor troll her baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Battle Cut Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You never learn, do you, Sollux? Your lasers are no match for my science wand!” Eridan cried out as he unleashed the full power of his not at all magical wand, its power pushing back Sollux’s eye lasers with ease.</p><p>Just before it’s power became too much for the young troll, Fefari stepped in, using her powers to shrink not only the science wand’s power, but also the caster himself.</p><p>“H-hey! Wait a second! What’s going on here!” Eridan cried as he felt his body grow smaller and smaller, eventually reaching the point where he was no bigger than a young troll grub.</p><p>Once his shrinking was complete, the purple blood made her way over to Eridan while he was still trying to figure out what happened. By the time he noticed that she was upon him, it was too late, and he had nowhere to run. However, now he had a pretty good hunch as to who was the one that did this to him.</p><p>“Fefari! You better have a good reason for interrupting out battle!” The shrunken troll demanded as he stomped his foot against the ground like a fussy toddler.</p><p>However, the science user didn’t get a response. Instead, he found himself being lifted into the air and over the troll girl’s knee. Before he could process what was going on, Eridan found his rear getting mercilessly assaulted by the heiress of the Alternian Empire.</p><p>The sound of his butt getting smacked coupled with his anguished cries resounded throughout the entire room while Sollux, Kanya, and Karkat watched, all of them with gob smacked expressions. Feferi was in the zone too, refusing to let up for even a single second on the shrunken troll.</p><p>A few minutes after she started, the heiress got tired of using her hand and swapped to her trident instead as a sort of paddle, inflicting sharper, more precise smacks to Eridan’s tiny bottom.</p><p>“P-please Feferi! Cease this at once! I-I have to…” The troll boy pleaded as his butt was assaulted by the trident, but he was cut off by the sound of flowing liquid splashing against the floor. He didn’t want to believe it, but when he looked down at the floor, he saw a yellow puddle quickly spreading all around him. When he realized that it was him who had just wet himself, the science user broke down, his wails turning into screams as he wailed his heart out from the embarrassing display he had just shown.</p><p>“Aw, did the wittle baby have an accident?” Feferi teased as the spanking she was delivering began to slow to a halt. Her lap might have been a little wet but seeing the out of control troll crying his eyes out because of it sure was worth it. In fact, it gave her an even better idea for a punishment.</p><p>Taking the shrunken troll off of her lap, the heiress then set him on the ground for removing his pants and underwear. Since she didn’t happen to have a change of spare clothes on her though, there was only one real solution to this.</p><p>Taking Eridan’s cape, the purple blood folded the large yet thin piece of cloth before placing it under the other troll’s bottom, wrapping the whole thing around his waist and tying it together as if it were some kind of cloth diaper.</p><p>“There we go! Now we don’t get to see that pathetic little wiener of yours and prevent another puddle!”</p><p>“H-how dare you sully my cloak like this!” Eridan stuttered as he tried to collect himself, but the stinging pain on his butt and the thought of others seeing him like this made that rather difficult.</p><p>“I’m not the one sullying anything. You’re the one who pissed your pants like the baby you are. It’s hard to believe that it took me using my powers to show that to everyone.”</p><p>“O-okay! You’ve made your point! If you let me go, I promise I won’t kill everyone here.” The dark purple blood said in an attempt to bargain for his freedom. Unfortunately, he really wasn’t in any sort of position to be asking anything of anyone at the moment. It didn’t help that he was considering murdering everyone too, meaning that letting him go would only lead to everyone’s swift and untimely deaths.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so. I kind of like you like this actually. So much in fact that I think I’m going to make this your permanent role.” Feferi teased as she finished up cleaning the other troll, hoisting him over her shoulder right after.</p><p>“Y-you can’t be serious Feferi!” He exclaimed, now trying to wiggle out of the girl’s grasp to try and make a break for it. Sadly, because of his new shrunken body, there was no way for him to get away. It was almost like he was actually a baby in both size and strength.</p><p>“Just imagine it! No more being a big boy, no more dealing with responsibilities. But most importantly, no more science!” The heiress said with such glee in her voice that it was almost sickening. To Eridan though, just the mere mention of no more science in his life was devastating to him, so much so that he was left speechless from the suggestion.</p><p>Taking his silence as a sign that he was excited for it though, Feferi smiled before heading over to the teleporter to get things set up for her new grub. When she was gone, everyone was actually really confused as to what just happened, but once they were over it, they all shrugged it off and continued on with what they were doing before all these shenanigans started.</p><p>A week later, the transformation of Eridan was nearly complete. Feferi set out with with the threat of turning the high blood into a baby, but no one could have imagined just how far the heiress was willing to take things. Not only did she do what she said she would, the troll girl went above and beyond to put the science user in his place.</p><p>Once Feferi made it back to the planet, she went straight for the shruinken troll’s old home and gave it an immediate makeover. No longer was it filled with dangerous inventions or seemingly magical appliances, everything that was once there replaced with baby safe items and furniture so that the grub wouldn’t hurt himself.</p><p>There was of course a ton of protesting from both Eridan and his Lusus, but a single use of her life powers rendered the guardian as useless as the troll it was meant to protect. On the bright side, Feferi didn’t do anything to harm the creature, just some simple incapacitation and transformation into a plushie so the pair could still be together.</p><p>The best part about this punishment was that while Feferi filled the role of a mommy, she managed to convince Sollux to be Eridan’s daddy since that would only prove to be even more humiliating for him. It was bad enough that the high blood lost to the objectively cooler troll, but to have his enemy treat him like an infant was outright mortifying.</p><p>“Stupid Feferi, I would have one that fight if you didn’t interrupt us.” Eridan mumbled under his breath as Sollux carried him over to a chair.</p><p>“Hey, that’s no way to talk about your mother.” Sollux chastised the shrunken troll with an oddly affirmative tone as he shook a baby bottle full of green liquid in Eridan’s face.</p><p>“Why the hell are you even so into this!” Desptie how rude the hig blood asked, his question did have some merit to it since this didn’t seem like the kind of thing Sollux would be doing.</p><p>“I got nothing better to do. Plus, it’s kind of funny.” The other troll replied in a nonchalant manner as he sat down, making sure that Eridan was set up comfortably in his lap once Sollux himself was comfortable.</p><p>Eridan groaned as he rolled his eyes, the shrunken troll unamused with both the other troll’s answer and his current predicament. Feferi was bad enough, but Sollux was just overkill.</p><p>“Now open up. It’s time for your bottle, and you know how cranky you get without it.” The other troll said as he started to bring the bottle’s nipple closer to the high blood’s mouth.</p><p>“I don’t get cranky!” Eridan shouted before folding his arms and turning his head away from the bottle, only seeming to prove Sollux’s point.</p><p>“See what I mean? Now come on, open wide and say ah.” Sollux said as her brought the bottle close enoug to touch the shrunken troll’s lips.</p><p>After letting out a loud groan, Eridan turned his head back towards the other troll and opened his mouth. However, he refused to say ah out of sheer spite.</p><p>Thankfully, that wasn’t actually a requirement to get the bottle into his mouth, because if he was being honest with himself, the high blood was actually quite parched. It probably didn’t help that the second he started suckling, the shrunken troll could feel the front of his new, much crinklier diaper starting to grow warmer and wetter. It was like every time he started drinking, his body wanted to start dispelling all of the previous liquid he had already ingested no matter how long it has been.</p><p>Regardless, it wasn’t like he could use the toilet anymore since whatever witchcraft Feferi, or rather his mommy, used, the moment he got near a toilet, the shrunken troll would helplessly void his bladder and bowels without being able to do anything to stop it. Even if he backtracked and left the room, his own body wouldn’t stop until it was totally emptied. So, on that note, he was pretty happy that he was only wetting himself this time.</p><p>Once Eridan’s feeding was complete and he was burped, Sollux looked around the decked-out nursery that Feferi had set up to try and find something to entertain the mischievous little brat while he went off and did literally anything else. It had to be something that would provide hours of entertainment while also making sure that if the high blood did get bored, he wouldn’t be able to try and escape.<br/>
Eventually, Sollux set his duel-colored eyes on a large bouncer over in the far corner of the room, his body automatically making its way over to it without a second thought. After Eridan was safely secured within the bouncy device, Sollux left the nursery without another word, leaving Eridan to do whatever he wanted, so long as what he wanted to do was sit in place and bounce up and down.</p><p>As limiting as his predicament as was, the high blood couldn’t help but grin. Now that he was all alone, there was no one stopping him from doing what he so desperately wanted to do for the past week, and that was do a little more in his diaper than just wet or mess it.<br/>
Without waiting a second longer, Eridan started putting into motion everything he knew about science in an attempt to get a rise out of his dick, hoping to use gravity to rub his genitals to the point where it would lead to a rather orgasmic climax since he hadn’t gotten off for an entire week. As the minutes turned into an hour though, the high blood couldn’t say that he was exactly thrilled with the lack of results.</p><p>When he realized that he couldn’t get himself off no matter how hard he tried, Eridan felt genuine tears start to well up in his eyes, and before long, he started bawling like a baby. Now there really was no denying it, Feferi had truly turned him into nothing more than a diaper dependent infant, and this was most likely going to be his life for the foreseeable future. He wanted to believe that there was a bright side to all this, but if science had taught him anything, it’s that hope is bullshit and that the only thing he could believe was cold hard facts. Sadly, there was only a sense of cold, and there was nothing hard in the slightest, so perhaps therein lied the problem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>